Fervent Studies
by Shukumei-of-another-world
Summary: FemShep/Mordin.  Shepard gets dosed with some aphrodisiac plant, and Mordin studies its effects on her.  Mature situations ensue.
1. ENTRY 42 SUBJECT: Collector Sample

**Fervent Studies**

Author notes and WARNING: This is another LJ Kink Meme fill that I did. Because of the nature of the request, there's contact of a sexual nature, and it's all very literal. No cute metaphor for Shepard's unmentionables. Mordin's unmentionables are not mentioned though. Mentioned unmentionables - haha. XD Mordin and Shepard are not a couple I ship, but the prompt was so amusing that I just had to give it a try.

Here's the prompt I was filling:

_Fem!Shep got herself a mission on some God-forsaken planet with some god-forsaken, unknown plant species that she accidentally touched while her armour was broken - it's an aphrodisiac, and it's strong._

_Mordin, completely interested by the new plant species and its effects on humans, tries his best to gain some scientific knowledge on the plant... By touching Shepard... err, intimately. Would prefer it if Mordin is seeing this from a purely scientific point of view, and is mentioning what he's doing and how Shepard's reacting out loud, but I'll take whatever to get this written :D_

Hope you enjoy my interpretation! A datapad records what's going on so LOTS of talking. I promise that it gets better after the first log if you're into this. The first chapter is just to set the scene and leading into the studying.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

ENTRY LOG #42

SUBJECT: Collector Sample

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

MORDIN SOLUS: Looking over Collector sample that Mr. Vakarian brought back from ship a few days ago. Says it's from -

UNKNOWN: Mordin! *RECOGNIZING SPEECH PATTERN* … *CONFIRMED TURIAN*

SOLUS: Garrus, I'm in the middle of studying a sample, can it – Commander Shepard!

TURIAN: Shepard needs -

UNKNOWN: I can walk on my own, Garrus. *RECOGNIZING SPEECH PATTERN* … *CONFIRMED HUMAN* Just need to sit down and get this armor off.

SOLUS: What's wrong with the Commander?

TURIAN: We don't know. She was complaining about the heat. It's relatively cool out there. Didn't want to remove her armor until we were back inside.

UNKNOWN: Had to bring her here. *RECOGNIZING SPEECH PATTERN* … *CONFIRMED DRELL* Dr. Chakwas is out on shore leave for a few days.

SOLUS: An assistant was left behind in her stead. Cannot have her treat Shepard?

DRELL: Shepard does not wish to see the doctor. We had to convince her to at least let a friend look over her.

SOLUS: What seems to be the problem, Commander Shepard?

HUMAN: Ugh, I just need to get this armor off. Too hot.

SOLUS: You sound winded, Commander. Sure you don't want to see the doctor's assistant? Possible symptoms of fever.

HUMAN: Armor. Off.

TURIAN: Here, Shepard. Let me help. Thane, come unclasp the other side.

HUMAN: Why are my hands shaking? Just – ah.

TURIAN: Whoa, Shepard. You're burning up.

HUMAN: Don't touch me. Please. Too many bodies. Too hot.

DRELL: We are sorry, _siha_. We just need to remove your boots and legplates. Almost done.

SOLUS: Will turn down thermostat. Will help with heat, maybe.

DRELL: What's this?

TURIAN: What's what?

DRELL: This. It fell from her armor.

SOLUS: Let me see. Plant of some kind. Don't recognize species. Angiospermae. Flowering plant. Will have to go through database.

HUMAN: Wonder how that got in there. Never seen it before.

TURIAN: Here's the problem. There's a crack in one of your legplates. You didn't check your gear before you left?

HUMAN: Tired of these god-forsaken missions, and I wanted to get it over with. I'll check it next time.

SOLUS: Perhaps something on planet toxic. You both feel fine?

DRELL: Yes, illness symptoms excluding.

TURIAN: Nothing out of the ordinary.

SOLUS: Only effect on humans. This plant? Will look into database now. Austrobaileyales – botanical name of an order of flowering plant. One of apparently woody plant. Doesn't narrow down farther than that. Seems no research has been done. It has been documented as Species 846890597097.

TURIAN: What are you doing, Shepard?

HUMAN: Taking my top off. What does it look like?

DRELL: Perhaps we should take our leave, and let Dr. Solus take care of her.

SOLUS: Oh. Seems I still had my study log open. End recording.

END OF ENTRY.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

So? What did you think? I hope you continue!


	2. ENTRY 43  SUBJECT: Jane Shepard – Fever

**Fervent Studies**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

ENTRY #43

SUBJECT: Jane Shepard – Feverish Symptoms

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

MORDIN SOLUS: Commander Jane Shepard has been brought to me with feverish symptoms and unknown flowering plant found on her person. Apparently found its way through a crack in armor. Plant identified as Species 846890597097, but nothing else is specified. Resembles a plant from Earth classified as iillicium verum/i with its wooden star-like shape. Shepard has agreed to let me study the plant and figure out if it is the cause of her symptoms.

UNKNOWN: I put this where? *RECOGNIZING SPEECH PATTERN* … *CONFIRMED HUMAN*

SOLUS: Stick the adhesive pad under your left armpit. It will give me readings of your vitals. Now, Shepard, when I tell you to state your name, I'll need you to say just your name. Nothing else.

HUMAN: Because...?

SOLUS: The datapad on the table will be recording my findings by writing down what we say into text. It's recognized your speech as human, but I can set it to recognize your voice specifically as you.

HUMAN: Sure.

SOLUS: Say your name after this. Command – record next voice as 'Jane Shepard'.

*AWAITING INPUT*

HUMAN: Jane Shepard. *VOICE LOGGED AS JANE SHEPARD*

SOLUS: See my name? Now it will show your name in any subsequent recordings.

JANE SHEPARD: Convenient. I see it. Now, can we get to business?

SOLUS: Yes, Shepard. In order to continue study, I ask that you remove all of your clothing except for your undergarments. Subject has a pink rash around her cheeks, ears, and neck. Not splotchy or dotted. Coloring of rash fairly consistent. Notice rash on breasts that are exposed from the top of bra.

SOLUS: Vitals show slightly elevated core temperature. 38.4 degrees Celcius. Blood pressure – 125 over 84. Prehypertension. Nothing to be too concerned about. Heart rate still in normal parameters, but could reach tachycardic state if not monitored.

SHEPARD: Ah, that's cold.

SOLUS: Checking respiratory rate with stethoscope. Breath in. Breath out. In again. Out again. As assumed, rate seems slightly elevated with other vitals. Routine and normal in pyrexia.

SHEPARD: Pie-what?

SOLUS: Fever. Just noticed dark and splotchy rash on subject's left thigh. Miniscule yellow flecks of... pollen in the area. Allergic reaction to unknown plant? Will collect as samples to be studied later. Does it itch or feel particularly different than the rest of your body, Shepard?

SHEPARD: Warmer. But – ah. Mmmm.

SOLUS: Subject responded to me gathering pollen from the area with a... perhaps a sigh. Continued touching of the heated rash produces similar responses. Area tender if any indication.

SOLUS: Let me know if anything feels different at all or changes. Subject still has rash on upper body. Rather than rash, looks more like skin is flushed. Could be from raised stats. Are you cold, Commander?

SHEPARD: No, it's still hot.

SOLUS: Subject's nipples appear raised under bra material. May I take a closer look?

SHEPARD: No funny business?

SOLUS: No funny business. Low sex drive. Remember? Want to see for medical reasons.

SHEPARD: Sorry, it's still weird.

SOLUS: Understand concern.

SHEPARD: They do feel rather sensitive now that I – when the bra grazed them.

SOLUS: Sensitive skin. Tender like the rash on thigh? Symptom to consider. Problems breathing?

SHEPARD: Winded, like you said. You sure you turned the thermostat down?

SOLUS: Positive. Remember, effects of symptoms. Until treated, you will likely remain with the recorded high vitals. Areola darker than normal?

SHEPARD: I guess? Never really thought to notice before.

SOLUS: Common for human females. Areola color can darken when it's hot from increased circulation.

SHEPARD: Your point?

SOLUS: Not noticeable in datapad readings, but subject seems agitated. Shorter answers than is usual for Commander Shepard. Subject is glaring at me.

SHEPARD: Could you stop with the subject thing?

SOLUS: Science requires a more impersonal attitude. Subject denotes talking to the datapad to record information. Continue to use Shepard when addressing you specifically.

SOLUS: Subject throws herself back to lie on the observation table. Frustration?

SHEPARD: Ugh. I'm leaving if this is going nowhere. Hot, tired and weak. I don't even want to go into throbbing that I'm feeling.

SOLUS: Throbbing? Not a symptom you mentioned. Tired and weak not mentioned either. New?

SHEPARD: No. Just not mentioned.

SOLUS: Any abnormal feelings are important to deducing the problem. Relevant to study. Throbbing pain?

SHEPARD: Doesn't hurt.

SOLUS: Chest? Anything with your heart?

SHEPARD: Heart feels like it could be in my throat.

SOLUS: Yes, I see the fluttering vein by your collarbone now. Effects of higher heart rate. Vitals still seem stabilized. Little fluctuation since first recorded. Note that core temperature has raised by 1 degree Celcius.

SOLUS: Back to tired and weak. You feel lethargic?

SHEPARD: Same meaning, different word. Not tired... not really. Body feels heavier.

SOLUS: No numbness?

SHEPARD: No. I'm rather aware of my body, too much so.

SOLUS: Over-sensitivity then. Breasts and nipples especially?

SHEPARD: I... don't know...

SOLUS: Subject appears agitated again. I ask since the skin in this area is rather flushed. Would like to test sensitivity with touch, if that's alright, Commander.

SHEPARD: Why is this so relevant? Just... just don't remove your gloves.

SOLUS: I'm a doctor and scientist. Wouldn't dream of ruining a study with contamination.

SOLUS: Touching subject's left breast. Palm open, no movement. Subject sighing. Eyes closed. Notice slight movements in legs. Grabbing right breast with other hand with slightly more force.

SHEPARD: Ah.

SOLUS: Definite sensitivity. Moving one hand to focus finger on nipple. Subject tosses head to one side. Breathing deepens. Subject panting. Will continue stimulation of nipples.

SHEPARD: *UNRECOGNIZED VOICE PATTERN*

*AWAITING INPUT*

SOLUS: Command – record last noise as 'moan'.

*LOGGED AS MOAN*

SOLUS: Subject moaned when nipples pinched. Reaction similar with continued nipple stimulation.

SHEPARD: Ah! Mordin! *moan*

SOLUS: Subject's skin glistening. Sweat. Hair damp and sticking to neck and face.

SOLUS: Sharp scent. Barely noticed at first. Stronger now. Feminine. Can describe smell as sweet. Subject's thighs have been fidgeting for the last few minutes during nipple stimulation. Subject has been pushing chest into hand and fingers. Impatience?

SHEPARD: *moan* What – what's wrong with me?

SOLUS: Can conclude if you will separate your legs, Commander.

SHEPARD: The throbbing. It's worse.

SOLUS: Assumptions confirmed. Subject aroused. Dampening in undergarment suggests vaginal secretions. Plant has a likely aphrodisiac effect.

SHEPARD: Oh, my God. I didn't want to believe it.

SOLUS: Commander recognized symptoms?

SHEPARD: Garrus and Thane. They didn't mean it. They were too close – every accidental touch.

SOLUS: Body would likely respond to stimulation from anyone when under the effects of an aphrodisiac. Bringing plant over may cause a rise in the effects.

SHEPARD: Don't you dare bring that thing over here. Ah, for fuck's sake.

SOLUS: Did not mean to upset you, Shepard. Study basically complete. Seen the effects on a human, and can continue with just the plant.

SHEPARD: I can't believe I'm even thinking about this.

SOLUS: Shepard?

SHEPARD: I'll feel better if I, you know... ?

SOLUS: An orgasmic relief may quell your symptoms. If that's what you are asking. No shape to be walking back to your quarters. Can leave if you'd like to... take care of the issue yourself. Can ask someone to come -

SHEPARD: NO!

SOLUS: Pick you up. Subject sighs. Pressing wrists into eyes in human gesture denoting frustration again.

SHEPARD: I... I can't masturbate.

SOLUS: Can't? Or haven't tried?

SHEPARD: I've tried, before. God knows I've tried. Ends without satisfaction. Always needed a partner to find... relief.

SOLUS: Can't find satisfaction alone. Don't want anyone else to help you. Out of options unless you have a collection of those human sexual toys.

SHEPARD: No, not at all. Ick.

SOLUS: Adverse to phallus-shaped objects?

SHEPARD: No, it's just not the same. Dammit, Mordin. This is ridiculous. I've been looking over at that monitor and my vitals haven't changed much. I'm no better than when I came in. I'm not – I'm not... going to fuck someone in hopes that this will all go away as some awful nightmare.

SOLUS: Heart rate has risen considerably since the beginning of this discussion. Over-excited?

SHEPARD: Please don't make me ask.

SOLUS: I am intelligent enough to understand where you may be talking this. Concerned with your sanity if you consider it a viable option. Already explained that, although physically attractive as you may be, I am not interested.

SHEPARD: You don't have to be. Consider it a continuation of study.

SOLUS: See if orgasm will relieve you of your symptoms.

SHEPARD: Exactly.

SOLUS: Lie back again and remove your undergarment. We will -

*REACHED MAXIMUM DATA ALLOWED FOR ONE ENTRY*... *ENDING RECORDING*

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Do _not_ quote me on my vital stats projections. I looked some stuff up, and just added numbers. I don't know how accurate that info may be, but eh, we can't all be smarty-pant doctors.


	3. ENTRY 44 SUBJECT: Jane Shepard – Release

**Fervent Studies**

Author notes: Sorry that the chapters may spoil the "mood" being broken into pieces as they are. I figured each Entry Log should have it's own chapter. And on we go with Mordin helping Shepard to find release!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

ENTRY #44

SUBJECT: Jane Shepard – Finding Release

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

MORDIN SOLUS: Subject wishes to continue experiment. Willing to oblige for scientific research. Will continue recording and try to relay relevant information. Vitals have raised since last log. Core temperature - 39.1 degrees Celcius. Blood pressure – 127 over 86. Heart rate just over 100. Will need to continue monitoring.

SOLUS: Breathing still slightly labored. Subject hasn't complained of dizziness, so oxygen is reaching lungs unobstructed. Subject tentatively touching own nipples. Body resting back on the observation table, but belying its tense form.

JANE SHEPARD: Stop talking to that thing and do your damn experiment.

SOLUS: Returning to the subject. Subject fully naked. Scent from before is apparent again. Still sweet. Heart rate jumped. Helps subject stimulate breasts. Alternating squeezing, rubbing, and pinching.

SHEPARD: *moan*

SOLUS: Responses the same as earlier. Subject's head falls back, exposing throat. Moving one had down ribs, grazing still-gloved claws across skin. Subject gives approving sigh. Claws moving over belly. Stomach sucks in at touch. Subject giggles. Didn't know you were ticklish, Commander.

SHEPARD: Ah! Don't make fun of me.

SOLUS: Just making observation.

SHEPARD: Please, Mordin. God, I'm begging.

SOLUS: Subject embarrassed. Displeased with the knowledge of her begging. Hand resting on inner thigh. Close to labia majora. Moving hand to mons pubis. Rubbing palm over clitoral hood and thusly the clitoris itself.

SHEPARD: *moan* *moan*

SOLUS: Subject responding with enthusiasm to clitoral stimulation. Breathing more labored. Head thrown to one side. Skin flushing more. Heart rate increasing.

SHEPARD: Ah!

SOLUS: Turning hand to rub finger over vaginal opening. Subject releasing more secretions. Wetting bedding material underneath. Breath hitching when finger inserted into vagina. Vaginal walls constricting around digit.

SHEPARD: *moan*

SOLUS: Subject making pleasurable sounds. Heart rate jumping again. Would be concerned for health in different circumstances. Subject's body tenses when thumb touches clitoris. Finger still inside. Start pushing it in and out, grazing the vaginal walls.

SHEPARD: Fuck! Ah!

SOLUS: Inserting second finger. Vaginal walls accommodating. Could feel specifics if not wearing protective gloves, but will not risk contamination. Possibly found the Gräfenberg Spot. Fleshy and stiffening.

SHEPARD: *moan*

SOLUS: Subject's strong response to this spot being rubbed suggests correct findings. Thumb rubbing clitoris. Subject's motions jerky. Moaning and gasping. Subject reaching for me. Grabs me around the neck in an embrace. Speeding movements of my fingers in vagina. Thrusting and scissoring. Subject nearly bucking and gripping into my armor.

SHEPARD: Mordin, I - !

SOLUS: Subject pulls away from me suddenly. Toes curl. Vaginal walls constrict tightly against my fingers and spasm.

SHEPARD: *moan* *moan* Ah!

SOLUS: Tears leaking from subject's eyes. Subject's body goes limp and falls back to the table. Removes hand. Subject's vitals dropping, returning to normal.

SHEPARD: Don't... Don't tell anyone.

SOLUS: Doctor-patient confidentiality.

SOLUS: Subject appears... satisfied. Asleep. Unresponsive to a poke. Passed out. Will dress subject and start another entry about her awakening. Command - End recording.

END OF ENTRY.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	4. ENTRY 46 SUBJECT: Jane Shepard – Awake

**Fervent Studies**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

ENTRY #46

SUBJECT: Jane Shepard – Awakening

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

MORDIN SOLUS: Last entry spent recording findings of new flora. Will send that log only to Helos Medical Institute. Shepard's name omitted.

SOLUS: Findings accurate from earlier studies. As accurate as can be with only one subject tested. Found a log in database with experiment of human male affected by unknown plant with aphrodisiac results that may be related to my study. Will annotate in sent entry.

SOLUS: Subject presented with fever symptoms. Symptoms subsided and body returned to normal when orgasm was reached. Did not examine results of plant getting close to subject a second time. Nor if there was an effect when directly inhaled through nasal cavities. Should just send what results I gained, and let another scientist figure those out. Not fair to submit a living subject to more of these tests.

SOLUS: Subject stirring. Yawning and stretching. How do you feel, Commander?

JANE SHEPARD: Mordin? What... am I doing in the tech lab?

SOLUS: Garrus and Thane brought you in for treatment earlier today when you spiked a fever.

SHEPARD: A fever? I don't... I don't remember that at all.

SOLUS: Anything you do remember?

SHEPARD: Going out on an assignment with them. We got the information that the Council requested, didn't we?

SOLUS: Have been told that the Council received your data. Yes.

SHEPARD: And I was sick afterward?

SOLUS: Fever up to almost 40 degrees Celcius before you passed out. Gave you remedial treatment. Effective.

SHEPARD: Seems that way. Um, thanks Dr. Solus.

SOLUS: Any time.

SHEPARD: I'll let you get back to work then.

SOLUS: Will be here if you need me.

SOLUS: Will have to send new data in updated entry. Subject has no memory of the event afterward. Fascinating.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

And done! You guys really have no idea how much fun this was to write. In the least, I hope it was amusing.


End file.
